Verano en el Infierno
by Itara
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. El tiempo para el Príncipe de los Demonios está llegando a su fin y no le queda otra opción que organizar una fiesta en palacio. Sin embargo, un rebelde y desafiante rubio podría poseer la solución a sus males.


**Hola! Por fin ha llegado el día: ¡comienza el reto del verano ItaDei! Y antes de nada quería dar las gracias a los/as que se han ofrecido para que este reto salga adelante en tan poco tiempo. Como ya decía en mi profile, ha sido muy arriesgado organizarlo con tan poco tiempo de plazo, algo que se extiende a todos los participantes. Por eso valoro aún más a todos/as los que os habéis decidido a ayudar para que el universo ItaDei crezca y cuente con un mayor número de documentos (fics en este caso) para que todos/as los fans podamos disfrutarlos.**

**Y sin más os dejo con el fic de apertura del reto. ¡Que comience el mes de verano con Itachi y Deidara!**

**_Naruto_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Verano en el Infierno**

- Alteza, ¿me estáis escuchando?

El aludido giró la cabeza para centrar su oscura mirada en su consejero. Tenía que admitir que hacía varios minutos había perdido el interés en la conversación en torno a su persona que se había iniciado y en la que, hasta el momento, no había participado. Con un suspiro de resignación se obligó a centrarse en el tema que estaban tratando.

- Ya sé que se acerca la fecha señalada y también sé lo que ello conlleva. No creo que sea tan importante como para convertirlo en un asunto de estado.

- Pero, alteza –intentó replicar el consejero, más una helada mirada le paralizó.

Itachi se levantó al instante, se colocó sus elegantes atuendos y salió de allí con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás. Ante él tenía un extenso pasillo adornado con elegantes lámparas, cuadros de gran valor a los lados y una gran alfombra roja. Sin siquiera pararse a admirar esas obras de arte, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos a reflexionar. Era el único lugar donde podía hacerlo en paz y sin tantos moscones alrededor. Al sentarse en la enorme cama escuchó unos débiles golpes en la puerta, más no se inmutó. Sabía de sobra quién era.

- Sasuke, pasa –dijo mirando hacia la entrada de la estancia.

El menor entró con paso decidido y se sentó al lado de su hermano, jugueteando con un papel entre las manos. Se notaba que lo había doblado unas cuantas veces antes de llevarlo. Suspiró, miró a su familiar a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

- Hermano, ya sé que no te gusta que te recuerden el tema, pero… –desdobló la hoja para mostrársela a Itachi quien, a pesar de su maltratada vista y de la neblina de sus ojos, pudo observar lo que había en ella dibujado: un calendario con una fecha marcada en rojo- no puedes negar que se te echa el tiempo encima.

El mayor suspiró entre molesto y frustrado.

- Ya lo sé -dijo con cansancio pero sin querer sonar duro con su hermano- Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga?

La cola que salía de la parte baja de su espalda, acabada en una especie de tridente en miniatura, se movía de un lado a otro, demostrando la impaciencia que no dejaba ver a través de su tono de voz.

- Que busques con más interés, hermano -pidió al tiempo que le arrebataba el papel de las manos- Sabes que no podrás reinar con plenos poderes hasta que consigas a tu pareja.

- No necesito una pareja, Sasuke. Ni quiero gobernar.

Su hermano le miró incrédulo. Claro que deseaba reinar. Había sido educado desde pequeño para que algún día dirigiese el reino de los Infiernos tal y como su padre había hecho en vida. Sin embargo, la enfermedad que había desarrollado cuando era tan sólo un niño demonio había trastocado sus planes de futuro.

- No mientas, hermano. No a mi -le advirtió con voz dura.

- No miento, Sasuke -dijo con voz más calmada antes de reconocer lo que de verdad pensaba- Puede que antes fuese mi objetivo, pero hace mucho que lo perdí de vista… literalmente -sonrió con tristeza.

- Ese es el punto, Itachi. No sólo depende de tu futuro como monarca -le recordó- Sabes que la profecía dice que, cuando un miembro directo de la realeza sufre la enfermedad que padeces en la vista, cuenta con un plazo de veintidós años para encontrar a una pareja que sea capaz de devolver la luz perdida a su mirada y...

- Y recuperar el poder perdido -le cortó con aburrimiento- Sí, lo sé desde que tengo ocho años, Sasuke. Y también sé que el plazo de la profecía acaba en dos días, exactamente la noche del eclipse lunar de verano.

El silencio se hizo el dueño de la habitación, haciendo que los minutos pasaran mucho más lentamente que de costumbre, o eso les pareció a los hermanos que ya no sabían qué decirse el uno al otro.

- Será mejor que te deje solo. Espero que pienses bien en todo ello. Sabes que me tendrás para lo que quieras, Itachi, pero no quiero verte sufrir –dijo mientras se levantaba para abandonar el aposento.

- Está bien.

El mayor vio como su hermano salía de la habitación y, como si le hubiera fulminado un rayo, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Sí, se acercaba el día; sí, se estaba quedando ciego; sí, los demonios no querrían un rey que no pudiese ver… _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_, pensó.

Lo único que se le ocurría era lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos dos años: incitar a Sasuke para que aceptase ser él el monarca del Infierno. Sin embargo, su hermano se había negado tajantemente a esa opción. A pesar de ser demonios, el amor fraternal que les unía les llevaba a deberse una lealtad difícil de traicionar. Así pues, lo único que le quedaba hacer era la otra cosa que había hecho durante sus dos últimos años de vida. Se levantó con rapidez y corrió a la puerta.

- Sasuke -dijo en voz alta.

Su hermano, que estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo, se giró para mirarle.

- Ordena a los lacayos que preparen una fiesta -_"la última fiesta que veré" _pensó con amargura- Se celebrará la tarde del eclipse.

- Itachi -comenzó el moreno- Es muy arriesgado esperar hasta ese día.

- Está todo perdido, Sasuke. No pienso malgastar mis últimos dos días de vista en fiestas absurdas. Que la preparen para ese día. Además, es difícil que los demonios se muestren partidarios de abandonar sus refugios en días tan calurosos como los de verano –recordó- El calor es agobiante. Así que diles que se esfuercen en hacer del palacio un lugar fresco y acogedor.

- ¿Y a qué anillo del Infierno se debe invitar? -preguntó sin estar del todo convencido.

El mayor suspiró con resignación.

- Al único que aún no ha pisado este palacio -dijo con seriedad- El último anillo, el 13. El hogar de los artistas.

El menor se quedó mirando estupefacto a su hermano.

- Como quieras –concedió finalmente inclinando levemente la cabeza.

**_-I&D-_**

En un lugar bastante lejos del castillo, un joven de rubios cabellos volaba sobre un pequeño pueblo montado en un gran pájaro blanco de arcilla. Podía sentir el aire en su rostro y su pelo moviéndose con fluidez mientras admiraba el horizonte sin fin. Se sentía libre. No podía pedir nada más. En ese momento, algo impactó contra su cabeza. Lo miró de cerca y vio que era una pequeña piedra. Hizo parar el pájaro y se asomó por encima de él con cara de enfado para ver quién le había tirado eso. Observó el suelo con determinación hasta que le vio. Manejó al animal hasta el suelo y, cuando bajó de él, lo hizo explotar, produciendo un gran estruendo en la zona.

- La discreción no es lo tuyo, ¿eh?

- ¡Danna! Has estado a punto de saltarme un ojo con esto –le tendió el pequeño proyectil.

- Oh, sí, pobrecito Deidara –empezó burlón.

- No me vaciles, que te vuelo en mil pedazos, artista de pacotilla, ¡uhn!

- Vale, vale –intentó calmar a su explosivo amigo- Vengo a buscarte. Nos reclaman.

- ¿Quiénes?

- No lo sé, según he escuchado es bastante importante, temas de la realeza. Tenemos que ir al centro del pueblo.

El rubio resopló en un gesto claro de desaprobación. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el protocolo y la jerarquía. Él sólo quería ser libre, pero el estar en uno de los anillos del Infierno, y más en el último, no hacía que sus ánimos fueran muy halagüeños. Pero al menos intentaba de vez en cuando distraerse de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Siguió a su amigo hasta el lugar indicado y comprobó que ya se encontraban todos los habitantes, excepto él y su compañero. Cuando llegaron, el emisario de palacio comenzó a leer la carta que estaba escrita del puño y letra del mismísimo príncipe Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Qué quiere éste ahora de nosotros, uhn? –preguntó en voz baja al pelirrojo.

- No lo sé. Es la primera vez que llega una persona de palacio. Es extraño.

Siguieron escuchando la carta hasta que la noticia hizo sorprenderse a todos los lugareños: el príncipe había organizado una fiesta en la que el pueblo del anillo 13 era el invitado especial. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y fueron de todo tipo: sorpresa, alegría, duda, indignación. La más extendida, enfado. Nunca antes habían sido invitados a nada y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, les hacían vestirse con sus mejores galas para ir a ver a una persona que nunca había mirado por ellos, aunque se hiciera llamar 'príncipe de los demonios'.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, el emisario concluyó indicando la hora a la que debían presentarse en palacio y, también, que todos debían ponerse la mejor ropa que tenían. Al terminar, montó en su medio de transporte y se alejó del lugar.

- Sasori, me niego, ¡uhn! –se cruzó de brazos.

- Deidara, no nos queda otra opción. Tenemos que ir –intentó razonar con él.

- ¡No quiero ir a ver a un tío que no sabe valorar el arte del anillo 13, uhn!

- Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de ir a palacio, pero no podemos hacer quedar mal al resto de artistas. Hazlo por ellos.

El menor se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Por lo que tenía entendido, el palacio del Reino de los Infiernos tenía una colección increíble de obras de arte y esculturas dignas de ver por todo aquel que se hacía llamar 'artista'. Tenía que comprobar si eso era cierto, y esa era una gran oportunidad. Además, seguro que entre los platos de palacio había algún helado en el postre. Tras unos segundos, accedió a regañadientes.

- Está bien. Iré a casa a ver lo que tengo por ahí.

- Vale, te espero aquí en dos días.

Y dicho eso se despidieron.

**_-I&D-_**

Aburrimiento. Ése era el sentimiento que en esos momentos se estaba apoderando de él. Sentado en el elegante trono central de la sala de baile de palacio se encontraba más solo que nunca. Veía desde allí a algunos de sus invitados bailar con sus parejas, a otros en una esquina, recelosos; un grupo pequeño miraba minuciosamente la decoración de la sala. Suspiró. Dirigió la mirada hacia la derecha y vio a su hermano muy entretenido con otro muchacho. Un chico rubio y con unas marcas en las mejillas. _"Ese debe ser Naruto"_ concluyó. Al instante, vio cómo se escabullían de la fiesta cogidos de la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Se alegraba mucho por su hermano.

- Alteza, ¿desea que deleite a estas personas con mis increíbles rimas?

Killer Bee, el poeta de la corte infernal, le había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Le miró durante unos segundos como si no le hubiera escuchado, pero reaccionó a tiempo.

- No hace falta, gracias. Puedes retirarte.

No iba a ser tan cruel con sus invitados como para hacer que el pesado de Killer Bee les cantara uno de esos horrorosos raps, como los llamaba él. Era su primera visita y lo último que quería era que se llevaran una mala impresión y dolor de oídos. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo ni por qué había llegado esa persona a su castillo. Rodó los ojos. No estaba ahí para perder el tiempo con esas cosas, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Cuando el corpulento rapero le dejó ver a los asistentes, inmediatamente fijó su deteriorada vista en el pequeño grupo que estaba observando la decoración de la estancia. Claramente había más chicas que chicos, pero eso no le importó. Al igual que había ocurrido con su hermano, no le importaba el sexo de la persona destinada a acompañarle el resto de su vida. De hecho, no pudo evitar centrar su atención en una coleta rubia que brillaba con demasiada intensidad para él. Entrecerró un poco más los ojos, intentando verle más claramente. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca abierta por el cuello, saltándose todas las normas de vestimenta masculina –se debía llevar pajarita o corbata- y su actitud era desafiante y rebelde. Se notaba que no le gustaba estar allí. Bueno, ya eran dos que se sentían igual. Debía reconocer que no se había fijado en él antes. ¿Cuándo había llegado a la fiesta? Como un resorte se levantó de su asiento en su búsqueda. Tenía que hablar con esa persona a toda costa.

**_-I&D-_**

- Pero, ¿tú has visto eso? –preguntó indignado señalando las guirnaldas que adornaban el techo- ¡Qué poca visión artística tiene esta gente!

- Ya, no sé qué pinta el color rosa en una fiesta de demonios –contestó el pelirrojo.

- Deidara –le llamó una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- ¿quieres bailar conmigo y pasar un buen rato?

El chico la miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto de desaprobación y asco.

- No me interesas –volvió la vista a los adornos- ¡Oh, por favor! Cada vez que lo veo me pongo malo, ¡uhn!

- Perdónale. No está acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos –Sasori intentó ayudar a su amigo antes de que la furia de la chica fuera a por él.

Cuando se hubo marchado la muchacha de su lado, Sasori fue a increpar a su compañero, pero ya no estaba a con él. Miró a los lados y vio al rubio ir de acá para allá, pegado a la pared, como buscando algo insistentemente. Estaba muy raro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco una puerta para escapar sin que se den cuenta. Quiero ir a ver la colección de arte que guardan aquí.

Sasori rodó los ojos. Debía haber supuesto que su amigo no estaba allí únicamente para hacer el paripé con la realeza y el resto de compañeros del gremio. El arte era su vida desde que le conoció cuando eran unos niños, y saber que estaba en un lugar donde había tantísimas obras y que quizás no iba a poder verlas, era algo que seguro que le comía por dentro. De ahí que quisiera escapar a toda costa de allí. Cuando fue a ayudar al ojiazul, una esbelta figura con una larga capa negra se interpuso entre ellos. El príncipe, Uchiha Itachi.

- No he podido evitar escucharte, ¿de verdad estás interesado en ver lo que hay aquí? –preguntó al rubio.

- ¡Claro, uhn! – contestó de espaldas al que le había preguntado- ¿Por qué si no iba a haber venido a palacio?

Se giró lentamente para ver por primera vez al chico que había detrás de él, y en ese momento se maldijo por tener la lengua tan larga. A su alrededor todos se habían quedado mudos, expectantes por la represalia que el príncipe pudiese tomar contra el rubio que había ofendido su invitación. Sin embargo, el moreno se dedicó a observarlo con un creciente interés. Por alguna extraña razón veía nítidamente al muchacho descarado que le observaba con una mirada entre temerosa y retadora. Todo lo demás se mantenía difuso.

- No puede ser –murmuró.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

Itachi dio un paso más hacia él, quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Estando tan cerca se daba cuenta de que el chico era un poco más bajo que él. Su rostro era aniñado, lo que le confería más fiereza a su eléctrica mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse igualmente analizado por el chico.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con voz sedosa.

El chico abrió la boca, embobado. ¿Cómo podía tener ese tono de voz tan sexy una persona tan arrogante y prepotente como era Itachi Uchiha? Sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Deidara –contestó con voz firme.

- Muy bien, Deidara –dijo con el mismo tono de voz- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio de enseñarte la sala del arte?

- Lo que me pidas, príncipe.

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros. En lugar de tratarle con el respeto que su posición le otorgaba, Deidara le hablaba de tú. Esa familiaridad le hacía gracia y le agradaba a partes iguales.

- Lo que yo quiera, ¿eh? –se deleitó observando la duda reflejada en el rostro del rubio. Estaba realmente arrebatador en esos momentos y, a pesar de que sentía lástima por su desconcierto, aún alargó unos momentos más la incertidumbre antes de contestar- Dame un beso.

Los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿¡Qué! –casi gritó el muchacho- ¡Ni loco te daría un beso, uhn!

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó con calma.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿O es no quieres que yo te robe tu primer beso?

Deidara abrió la boca para replicar pero, al sentir sus mejillas encenderse, la volvió a cerrar de golpe. Itachi alzó una ceja, a la espera de su respuesta. El rubio desvió la mirada, indeciso. Sin embargo su deseo era mayor que su orgullo. Volvió a centrar su vista en el príncipe, decidido.

- Tú lo has querido, ¡uhn! –dijo.

Atrapó el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le besó. Inmediatamente una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes al tiempo que un viento huracanado les envolvía pero sin afectar a los presentes. Y entonces todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Itachi sintió una explosión de energía en su interior. Automáticamente abrió los ojos, sin atreverse aún a separar sus labios de los de Deidara, quien se había aferrado con fuerza a su cuello.

Enfrente de él vio a su hermano, de pie al lado de Naruto y con la estupefacción dibujada en su rostro. Poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en el beso observó a Sasuke formar la palabra "Sharingan caleidoscopio" con los labios. No era posible. ¿Lo había conseguido en el último momento? Sin embargo, no pudo detenerse demasiado tiempo a pensarlo ya que había notado la boca de Deidara abrirse para él.

Inmediatamente introdujo la lengua en su interior y exploró con avidez mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. Sentía el poder recorrer todo su cuerpo. Conforme profundizaba el contacto fue levemente consciente de un grito unánime de asombro.

- ¡Es el Susano'o! –reconoció el grito de sorpresa de su hermano, seguido de una risa de puro alivio.

A regañadientes se separó del rubio para dejarle recuperar el aliento. Los ojos de Deidara brillaban cargados de deseo y maravilla ante la hermosura de los sangrientos ojos de Itachi. Con las mejillas sonrojadas desvió la mirada del príncipe e inclinó la cabeza, mostrando su primer gesto de respeto.

- Alteza –susurró.

El futuro monarca apoyó dos dedos en el mentón del ojiazul, obligándole a alzar el rostro.

- Sé mi pareja, Deidara –le pidió con voz emocionada- Y te prometo que todo el arte estará a tu alcance.

El rubio acarició el rostro del moreno con su suave mano. Negó con la cabeza.

- No necesito más arte, ¡uhn! –Itachi le miró, desilusionado- Si estoy con vos no necesitaré más arte –escudriñó sus ojos al tiempo que acariciaba con un dedo la parte baja de estos- Vos sois el arte personificado, alteza.

- No tienes que tratarme de usted, Deidara –dijo acariciando también su rostro- No soy más que tú. No debes temerme. A partir de ahora somos iguales –aunque le costaba, según hablaba se iba creyendo sus propias palabras- Somos los Reyes.

Y dicho eso volvió a besarle como si no hubiese un mañana.

**_-I&D-_**

- Siento haberte sacado de la fiesta, ¡uhn!

Itachi sonrió, apretando el abrazo alrededor del artista. Les había llevado unos minutos controlar su deseo de aparearse delante de todos los presentes en el palacio y, para cuando lo consiguieron, Deidara se había apresurado a rogarle porque le dejase mostrarle su arte junto con todo lo que se había perdido desde los ocho años. De pie sobre un elegante halcón de arcilla sobrevolaban los terrenos que conformaban el Reino de los Infiernos. A pesar de lo que pudiesen narrar las leyendas, el lugar era semejante a la tierra humana: montañas, llanuras, ríos, mesetas, desiertos y prados se extendían a sus pies durante millas, conformando un territorio apto para la vida. Una suave brisa veraniega les azotó los cabellos, refrescando sus cuerpos del sofocante calor que les atenazaba desde que habían compartido los ardientes besos. Itachi bajó su boca hasta el cuello de de Deidara y depositó un suave beso en él.

- No te preocupes, era un soberano aburrimiento –reconoció.

El rubio rió con suavidad mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de su nueva pareja para darle mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Buscó con su cola - acabada en un fino y elegante pico- la de Itachi, quien gustoso la enredó con la de su amante.

- Además –añadió, bajando la mano por el vientre del chico- La auténtica fiesta empieza en cuanto volvamos a palacio.

Deidara se sonrojó al sentir la mano sobre su sexo. En silencio viró al pájaro para llevarlo de vuelta al lugar de origen. Definitivamente, a partir de ese momento vería con otros ojos las fiestas de verano en el Infierno.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el inicio del reto :P Estaré atenta al resto de los fics que publiquéis ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
